


Forever

by Officially_Malec_Trash



Series: Malec Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_Malec_Trash/pseuds/Officially_Malec_Trash
Summary: This is for the prompt "Can I hold your hand?"Alec is afraid of roller coasters, but Magnus takes them on an amusement park date.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so muchhhhh for the support. I'll probably being doing a lot of the prompts, and probably work myself up to a series. If you want, you can follow my Malec tumblr https://officially-malec-trash.tumblr.com

Magnus had been bored of living. Doing the same monotonous tasks over and over again. Nothing changing, nothing new or exciting.

That is, until he had discovered roller coasters.

He had travelled all the way from Constantinople to Coney Island, just to try out this contraption that he had heard about. The Switchback, one of the world’s first roller coasters. He had fallen in love with it, and all other roller coasters. The thrill had come back into his life, if even for only a few brief moments as he hung weightless, spun relentlessly, and moved at speeds faster than anything he had ever experienced. It was more than he could have ever dreamed of.

\-------

Alec hated roller coasters. He had let Magnus pick the date this time, and the way his eyes lit up as he talked about roller coasters had somehow roped Alec into the idea. But he hated them. They served no purpose, except making you sick. They went too fast, too high. When you fight demons for a living, your leisure activities tend to be more laid back. Izzy and Jace had like them, the few times they had gone to the amusement park, but Alec had been so scared of the giant metal death traps that he peed on himself. It was hard to live that one down.

But, somehow, he found himself back here. All because of Magnus.

\-------

“Alexander, are you ok? You seem tense.” 

Magnus’ voice shook Alec out of his stupor. They were nearing the front of the line, and Alec didn’t want Magnus to know how nervous he was. But Magnus could always tell when something was wrong.

“Fine.” he said, hoping that Magnus would just drop it once he saw the extremely forced grin on Alec’s face,

Magnus cups his face gently, pressing a light kiss to his lips. “Maybe it’s just my imagination. I’m just so excited. It’s been ages since I’ve been on a roller coaster. I still remember when the first one came out” Magnus’ eyes shone, childlike excitement evident as he spoke. Alec grinned softly. The fact that Magnus could get so excited so easily, it made Alec love him all the more. As Magnus went on about some roller coaster he went on with the Prince of Egypt, Alec wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, and quickly pressed a kiss to his temple. He would do anything for Magnus. Including getting on a roller coaster.

\-------

Or so he thought. Until he was strapped in, next to Magnus of course. Alec began to sweat, and his breathing became quick and labored. Magnus looked at him, half concerned, half smirking.

“Are you sure you’re ok Alexander?”

“Don’t...like…..roller…..coasters.” Alec barely managed to get out through gritted teeth. 

Magnus’ chuckle broke Alec’s heart. The one thing he was afraid of, that Magnus would think he was weak, that was the one thing he had wanted to avoid. Alec couldn’t manage to meet Magnus’ eyes.

“Oh Alexander, it’s ok. You don’t have to be embarrassed.” Magnus forces Alec’s head up, until their eyes meet. “I’m not judging you. In fact, I think it’s cute. Mr. Big Bad Shadowhunter is afraid of roller coasters. It’s endearing.” 

Alec can’t help but grin back at Magnus. Leave it to him to calm Alec’s rapidly beating heart. Alec reaches for Magnus, then hesitates.

“Can I hold your hand?”

To answer, Magnus intertwines his and Alec’s fingers. Alec brings their hands to his lips, closes his eyes, and gently kissing each of Magnus’ fingers until the ride begins to move. Magnus rubs Alec’s thumb as his eyes shoot open, fear and panic spilling out of him.

“It’s ok Alexander, it will be over soon.”

\-------  
They didn’t ride any more roller coasters that day. Alec hadn’t recovered from the first one. His body shook so much afterwards that Magnus had to walk him over to a bench. They sat there for a while, quietly, still holding hands. Alec’s leg bounced up and down, until Magnus laid his hand on his knee. 

“Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you, Alexander?”

Alec sighed, a deep, soul crushing sigh. “I-I can’t explain it. Roller coasters are so unpredictable, so wild, I just don’t like them. I’m not-” Alec trails off, but Magnus finishes his sentence.

“In control?” 

Alec keeps his head down and Magnus caresses his fingers, down his palm, to his wrist. He seems to trace the entirety of Alec’s hand, softly and repeatedly.

“Alexander, you don’t have to be in control of everything. You can’t be. It’s not possible. But, we don’t have to ride any more roller coasters.”

“Magnus, no. You love them so much, I don’t want to take that away from you” Alec’s eyes pan to Magnus’, who is staring so lovingly at him, Alec blushes without knowing why.

“I have found something I love even more than roller coasters, Alexander.” Magnus leans in and presses his lips to Alec’s as the entire world melted away. Magnus was all he ever wanted. This moment, he wanted to stay in it forever. Stay with Magnus forever. This was all he wanted.


End file.
